


The Art of Blushing

by Kaiyaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Art by Sinyaru, Comic, Cuddling, Digital Art, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fantasy AU, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, MadaTobi Week 2019, Modern AU, Nosebleed, Sleep Deprivation, Soulmates, Valentine's Day, baba marta day, demon!tobirama, fanfic fanart, hellhound!madara, lots of ridiculous blushing maybe some flailing too, lots of wrongly drawn kisses, werewolf!madara, werewolf!tobirama, youkai AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyaru/pseuds/Kaiyaru
Summary: art of ships and sometimes comic strips. mainly madatobiships are written in chapter titles, for those of you who dislike certain ships so you can find stuff easily~for those of you who use mobile, try to press & hold, "open image in new tab" for it to fit to your screen





	1. [MadaraTobirama] 100% OFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% BARGAIN


	2. [MadaraTobirama] They don't need to know this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, Tobirama just wanted to state what's real  
> MadaTobi being dorks requested by sylencia


	3. [MadaraTobirama] Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on this comic https://www.memecenter.com/fun/7055701/she-can-be-salty-too-u (my fave burn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew. seriously. this old art is so EW. look at Izuna, he looks terrible


	4. [MadaraTobirama] You suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama knows how to make Madara shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my personal favorites.  
> R.I.P. Hashirama


	5. [MadaraTobirama] Fuck off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff requested by sylencia


	6. [MadaraTobirama] A guide book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more fluff requested by sylencia :')


	7. [MadaraTobirama] Lazy mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by sylencia


	8. [MadaraTobirama] Fucking Engineers (fic fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for sylencia's fic "his last wish" <3  
> you can read it here https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031536


	9. [MadaraTobirama] Happy Valentine's Day 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a silly comic I drew for valentine's  
> raendown helped with the idea <3


	10. [MadaraTobirama] Bed kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have some fluff


	11. [MadaraTobiramaObito] Two birds with one stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama using "the force" in a way it's not meant for XD  
> this was requested on tumblr

 

Even Tobirama wasn't prepared for his own attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even watch Star Wars XD


	12. [MadaraTobirama] Hand kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by kage88  
> from this kiss meme http://sinyaru.tumblr.com/post/173684303133


	13. [TobiramaIzuna] He's trying his best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drew this for a naruto gift exchange on tumblr

Bonus:


	14. MadaTobi week 2018 day 1: Too hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara just wanted to bring Tobirama a bottle of water after his exhausting training but he got very,very distracted.  
> Tobi is concerned that Mads is having a fever


	15. MadaTobi week 2018 day 2: AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day two of madatobi week  
> I picked raendown & copyninken's worst superhero AU

 


	16. MadaTobi week 2018 day 3: Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one ain't shippy but I drew it as part of madatobi week so I thought I'd upload it here as well


	17. MadaTobi week 2018 day 4: Youkai




	18. MadaTobi week 2018 day 5: Crazy scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEP.  
> double update because I've got more art to update here rather than on "the art of sinning"


	19. MadaTobi week 2018 day 6: Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big ol' tobes werewolf and mads snuggling :')

 


	20. MadaTobi week 2018 day 7: Free day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more bed fluff!  
> another double update


	21. [MadaraTobirama] Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drew this for raendown appreciation day ! <3  
> a scene from one of my fave fics of hers, which you can read here https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512390/chapters/24455118


	22. [MadaraTobirama] Firefighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by sylencia on tumblr  
> plus bonus madara


	23. [IzunaItama] A kiss in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a birthday gift for puzzleshipper  
> YEEEEEEEEEEEE--------


	24. [TobiramaKagami] Kissy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk about titles  
> this was requsted by raendown from a kiss meme


	25. [MadaraTobirama] Kissy 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by both raendown and shainlov from the kiss meme  
> /another double update!/


	26. [MadaraTobirama] Kissy 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by sylencia from the kiss meme


	27. [KakashiObito] Surprised much??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by shainlov from the kiss meme  
> another double update


	28. [MadaraObito] Surprise kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wooooooooooo  
> drew this for the akatsuki-gift-exchange on tumblr~~


	29. [ObitoDeidara] Under the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd drawing for the akatsuki-gift-exchange on tumblr~~


	30. [MadaraTobirama] Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drew this for Maddy's bday! :D also terrible kiss I know I know..  
> raendown provided the ugly sweaters. absolutely Hashirama made them wear them


	31. [MadaraTobirama] Soft kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fuck are titles anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> used a reference for this one . I need to practice kisses more,more,MORE


	32. [IzunaItama] Hand in hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gift I drew for puzzleshipper <3


	33. [MadaraHidan] Making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> commission for puzzleshipper as a gift for sylencia <3


	34. [TobiramaKagami] Bind me tight (fic fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> commission for puzzleshipper as a gift for pandaflower's " bind me tight" which you can read here


	35. [MadaraTouka] Wanna spar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> birthday gift I drew for kage88 of their tiny shippppp :D


	36. [MadaraTobirama] Lift (fic fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for raendown's fic " Lift " which you can read here https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614259


	37. [MadaraTobirama] Happy Valentine's Day (2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp, yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's definitely a "TO-DO" list


	38. [MadaraTobirama] Happy Baba Marta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> celebrating Baba Marta Day today. Last year I drew a smol MadaTobi piece and I decided I'd do another one for this year's also :')  
> for anyone who's interested in reading about it, you can find info here https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baba_Marta_Day

 

BONUS: 2018's drawing


	39. [TobiramaKagami] Comfort hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by raendown from this meme http://sinyaru.tumblr.com/post/181902483123


	40. [MadaraTobirama] Take me to bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a long awaited continuation image of the comic in chapter 18 :P
> 
> After undressing and dragging Tobirama to bed, Madara found himself in that situation without even knowing how it happened in the first place. Who knows what will come in the morning?


	41. [HashiramaIzuna] That came outta nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *madara screeching in the distance*


	42. [MadaraTobirama] You missed a few steps there, Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a follow up to the previous chapter~ :'D 
> 
> Tobirama knew about Hashirama and Izuna pining after each other and he's tired AF at Madara being so fucking oblivious to his previous attempts at courting the idiot clan head. He takes things into his hands a little too fast
> 
> Let's all hope Tobirama learned his lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite proud of even managing to finish such a long comic.
> 
> In conclusion, I'd like to say: R.I.P. Tobirama's manhood


	43. [MadaraTobirama] Propaganda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on an outfit idea on tumblr XD ( http://hundredsofsmallbirds.tumblr.com/post/183903490658 )  
> blame raendown and officer_jennie


	44. [KisameObitoKakashi] After years of pining.. (fic fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raffle prize for godaime_obito of their fic genghis khan . you can read it here https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350947 ~


	45. [KakashiIruka] Run away (fanfic fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raffle prize for dunloth ; a scene from their fic "Looking at you", which you can read here https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441491/chapters/43686371


	46. [MadaraTobirama] The quest to pleasure (fanfic fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for my fic, which you can read [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310512)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama is so fucking done with ur shit, Madara.


	47. [MadaraTobirama] Gods, give me strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna's so done with their shit.  
> He just wanted to buy some groceries.

 


	48. [MadaraTobirama] Useless




	49. MadaTobi week 2019 day 1: Arranged marriage




	50. MadaTobi week 2019 day 2: Blind Tobirama




	51. MadaTobi week 2019 day 3: Prisoner of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's also fanart for raendown's amazing [Not As We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123042/chapters/40270679)


	52. MadaTobi week 2019 day 4: Any AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basic idea for this one was by @raendown (thanks, senpai!) I added some more stuff.
> 
> Basically Rikudou Madara goes into another dimention to destroy them all but is amazed at no-fucks-given-tired-student-Tobirama who has exams to deal with and no time for this shit.


	53. MadaTobi week 2019 day 5: Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's based on one of raendown's soulmate stories. you can find it here https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512390/chapters/26222232 <3


	54. MadaTobi week 2019 day 6: Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I forgot to upload yesterday)  
> ps. do not enrage your werewolf boyfriend


	55. MadaTobi week 2019 day 7: Fantasy and creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late upload on here because I was away   
> demon Tobirama with hellhound Madara


	56. [IzunaItama] Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a gift for puzzle_shipper <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't draw kisses. >:(


	57. [IndraTobirama] Moonlit (fanfic fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raffle prize for kage88;;  
> I drew a scene from Kalira's fanfic "Moonlit" ;  
> you can read it here https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376511

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loooooooved drawing this!  
> it was so much fun!


End file.
